Fanfiction Meme!
by Raikimluva22
Summary: Written meme...yeah...that's about it. :  Hahaha. Feel free to check it out and fill it out, too!


**Meme tiiime...**

**Lol this is actually my first fanfiction meme...well, ACTUALLY-my first anything/anywhere meme I think...I've always wanted to do one on deviantart but I don't got no tablet :O**

**Haha sry-getting distracted. Who tagged me? dragon of spirits...in a way haha. :]**

**enjoy?**

* * *

**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**  
Hola mi amigos (no, me no Mexican...although that'd be really cool hahaha.)! I'm Raikimluva22 (Angie) and my favorite color is BLUE!

here's a list of things about myself:

-I like sparkly objects.

-I have A.D.D(surprises surprises!) and OCD.

-My favorite animal is a wolf. (grey wolf to be exact cuz I'm just that cool lol jk jk.)

-I get writers block with just about every word I type hahaha xD.

-I like to party hardy with me buddies, write chapters up when I don't have writers block, draw/doodle, laugh...ect. Haha.

-and, last but not least, I giggle immensely when I jump on trampolines. Don't ask why because I don't know either. xD

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**  
Hahaha well, I don't exactly remember because it was a pretty long time ago.

But from what I think I remember, I was looking up Xiaolin Showdown/Raikim on google, and I think I saw ppl talking about the site in their videos on youtube, or I found a link while 'researching' on google. Haha. :]

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**  
Well, I usually go in the categories of romance, adventure/action, and I try to make most of my stories have a slight humor to them.

Also, I'm pretty sure all of mine have the cheesy 'happy ending'. Sad and intense things usually make me super anxious xD haha. I don't like sad things...I'm a little baby in that way.

-pauses- What was the question again...? O.o

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**  
Hahaha yes. :] I'm usually posting up all my stories in the 'Xiaolin Showdown' (woot woot!) fandom and am always, like, pairing Raimundo and Kimiko together xD can you blame me? I'm a softy for fate ;P (some stories I have OCxOC, or right now my favorite is ClayxOC :])

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**  
I think my most popular one is 'I Wish I Never Met You' which is SUPER freaking old haha. But I think 'Heylin Bow and Arrow' is catching up quick ;P which I'm glad, cuz that one's the slightest bit more recent ha.

Why do I think people like it so?

I have no clue. Haha. I guess it has to do with peoples tastes in stories, ya'll.

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**  
Ohhh...

That's kind of a hard one...xD

right now it's probably either 'Heylin Bow and Arrow' (mostly just cuz I like the idea not so much the writing in particular), OR the story I've updated way more lately, haha, 'Idk My BFF Jill'. (maybe it's because Clay is like, becoming one of my favorite characters xD)

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**  
Kind of both? Lol idk! xD Depends how, 'in the mood' I feel.

Like, most of the time as I've probably said before, I usually have writers block, but when I don't it's semi-easy?

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**  
Gah...not this stuff...xD hahaha. I hope you/you guys don't mind if I go with my main OC (here goes nothing haha.):

**!**

_"Sparkly, sparkly, sparkly...!" the sparky brunette was digging through her pile of things that just so happened to be spread all throughout her small, cubical-like room. "The Hell!" she shrieked. Groaning she sat crossed legged; arms in the same way. Angie had lost a sparkly necklace she had gotten before she left for the temple; it was her favorite. Just try and guess why. 'Where the heck could it be...' Angie heard the increasing sound of a single persons foot steps, soon to find out it was Clay._

_"Howdy, lil' miss! Found this outside hangin' from the bird feeder. Figured it must be yours?" the Texan pulled out the necklace Angie had been looking for. She jumped up, let out a shriek of happiness, and dove into Clay's arms._

_"Oh my God! Ur the best cowboy EVER!" out of no where, she gave him a kiss on the lips_-

"Clay?" Clay shook his head and looked at his surroundings. He was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table with his fellow monks. _'Must'a b'in daydreamin'...'_ he thought sadly.

"**Clay!**" Angie called out again.

"Whu?" he replied, getting back into reality.

"Could you help me find my necklace? It's sparkly-" his eye's widened and he booked it out the open door.

"I CALL BIRD FEEDER!" Rai, Omi, Angie, and Kimko all looked after him with weird expressions. Their leader scratched his chin.

"Do we even _have_ a bird feeder?" he looked to Kimiko, only to get a shrug in response.

**!**

Haha whoa...turned out to be waaay longer than I expected it to haha. xD It also turned into a ClayxAngie thing...oh well haha. (I would've done Raikim but I still have trouble with their romantic moments haha.)

Just sort of came to me...it's funny to think of Clay being all hyped up to go search a bird feeder to find a sparkly necklace for his 'lover' hahaha. ;P

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**  
-Mary Sue's

-Those awful Plain Jane's...Dx

-When a story is totally unoriginal and bland, has REALLY bad dialogue, and is just too predictable. (for example: look at my very first story! :D Hahaha.)

-There's probably lots more but I don't want to take forever on this haha. :]

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**  
I don't like looking back and reading my really old stories...in fact, I've actually deleted one or two of them because I just couldn't stand it if other people saw them hahaha.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**  
XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN BITCHESSS! :D Hahaha and yes. I've been and will be a long time fan...xD I'm sorry but I can't help it!

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**  
Uh-idk what an OTP is. Haha. Sry. xD

Pairings:

-RAIKIM! :] (Idk...I like imagining little scene's in between the two in my head, so then I really like trying to write it out so other people can enjoy the Raikim-ness. :] I know-not best explanation; but I'm tired, and it's been kind of a rough/complicated day hahaha. Also I guess throw that yoga I 'attempted' to do this morning with my friend in there, too. I kept cracking up laughing because...yeah...long story haha.)

-And some OC pairings...I guess ClayxOC right now, too. (Idk. I just do. :] And for the ClayxOC -AKA ClayxAngie- I like writing about them cuz Clay doesn't get much love, and I think he's actually pretty funny in the show xD especially in season 2 and 3. :])

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**  
I don't even know or think I have one haha.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**  
Definitely! That's like half of the fun of Fanfiction! :D

Mostly Raikim stories hahaha...xD or just some real interesting er funny ones. I drabble in some other fandoms too but I'm too tired to try and think of some hahaha...xD

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**  
Idk...O.o (It'll probably come to me after I'm done with this meme though hahaha)

OH I guess maybe jsut some really romantic scenes? But mostly just cuz I'm not really that good at them...and I don't want a person feeling like I just ruined the whole chapter er story cuz of a bad romance scene lol.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**  
A little bit...:P

I definitely don't think I have an ego...hahaha...if anything it's low self esteem that's getting in my way of something haha.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**  
Yeah usually a little music helps I guess hahaha. Idk. Sometimes it may differ, so...xD hahaha yeah.

But what definitely helps is to be like, really, 'in the moment' and, or, inspired. Haha. :]

**18. What inspires you?**  
A lot of things, actually. A lot of times it's just random stuff hahaha.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**  
Well, I think writing Fanfictions has obviously helped me improves my writing skizzelz...;]

I really love Fanfiction...it's also kind of helped me get away, mentally, from some crap I've been going through lately, and I also think it's helped me widen my rang of imagining stuff (cheesy moment-10pts!). :]

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**  
Haha no one in particular, I suppose. OHOHOH except for Omi-The-Squirrel-Hater (I spelled it right, right? xD Hahaha idk.)! ;P

And anyone else can do it too. :]

**_

* * *

_**

**-RKL22**

**:]**


End file.
